Gaskets are typically used, under compression between a base and a workpiece, to help provide an environmental seal between the two pieces. Some gaskets are made from an elastomeric material, such as a cured polyurethane gel, that is subject to deformation and squeeze-out when under compression.
When such a gasket is placed between a workpiece and a base, and is compressed therebetween, there may be, if the compression is sufficient, some squeeze-out along the outer edges of the workpiece. Often, this is not a problem and does not alter the effectiveness of the seal. However, aesthetically it may be considered a problem in some cases.
In one area, in particular, the aesthetic issues may call for the removal of the squeeze out beyond the edge of the workpiece. This is true, for example, where the elastomeric gasket is used between a base comprising the outer skin of the fuselage of an aircraft and a workpiece which is intended to be placed on the outer skin of the aircraft under compression, for example, an antenna. In such case, some aircraft manufacturers indicate that squeeze-out removal is required for aesthetic purposes.